Waste management is a large industry with important ecological considerations. Communities and businesses around the world are working to become more socially responsible, more eco-friendly, and “greener” places to live. These efforts are largely encouraged by a populace that desires a safer and cleaner living environment. Consequently, technological solutions in waste management are being developed to provide more ecologically focused services. Radio-frequency identification (RFID) is the use of a wireless non-contact system that uses radio-frequency electromagnetic fields to transfer data from a tag attached to an object. RFID is used in industry for automatic identification and tracking of objects. Some RFID tags require no battery and are powered by the electromagnetic fields used to read them. Others RFID tags use a local power source and emit radio waves (electromagnetic radiation at radio frequencies). The tag contains electronically stored information which can be read from a distance rather than needing a line of sight, such as in the case of bar codes.